


The Witches and the Demons

by SammysDove_CrowleysKitten



Series: Crowley Series [23]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Demons, F/M, OFC makes a risk for Crowley, Original Character Death(s), Risks, Witches, can't tag too much or I'll give everything away, narrow escape
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-20
Updated: 2017-03-25
Packaged: 2018-09-18 20:02:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9400892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SammysDove_CrowleysKitten/pseuds/SammysDove_CrowleysKitten
Summary: An unexpected adversary corners Crowley and Rhea, testing her and putting Crowley in harm's way.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Lovelies,
> 
> I could've sworn I published this last night, but I guess I'm just going crazy lol, I didn't even have a draft of it on my Ao3
> 
> this was a request by Crowley Seamans so I hope I do it justice

* * *

 

Rhea looked down at the small object in her hand, oxygen not coming as natural as usual. It was nearly thirty seconds before she realized she was even holding her breath. She knew she would look crazy to anyone else if they could see her, but she didn’t care, all she could do was laugh with excitement. “I don’t believe it.” She whispered to herself.

 

~~Two Weeks Later~~

 

Rhea sat silently in her study, rereading one of her favorite novels when the sound of shattering glass rang loudly outside the door. She gasped, unprepared for the noise but remained calm as she walked to the door, hoping it may have been just a picture that fell. Her hand neared the handle and Andrew slipped in, making her jump back. His face was covered in blood and he had a large piece of glass in his side, blood flowing freely from the wound. “Andrew.” She cried, his tired form falling into her arms and knocking them both to the ground.

 

“We need to leave… Crowley’s orders.”

 

“Crowley’s-- What’s goin’ on?”

 

“Lucifer, someone freed him again and he’s destroying all of Hell to get to Crowley.”

 

“I can’t leave.” She tried to stand and he grabbed her wrist holding her in place.

 

“You stand in his way and you’re as good as dead.” He gathered all of his strength and the two were on bunker floor before she could object.

 

“Whoa.” Dean exclaimed, helping Rhea to her feet when he realized it was here. “Sammy! Get in here.”

 

“Let me go, Dean, I have to go back to Hell.”

 

“What’s going on?” Sam inquired, barreling into the foyer.

 

“Crowley could get killed. Let me go.” She barked, fighting to get Dean’s hands off her wrists, while fighting tears.

 

“We can’t let you go back. Not if you could get hurt.”

 

“Dean Winchester, you get your hands or you’re comin’ with me.” He weighed his options and released her hands. Letting her disappear from sight.

 

“Why the hell did you do that!” Andrew screeched, blood beginning to drip from the corner of his mouth.

 

“She wasn’t takin’ no and with us here we can maybe still help her. Sam can you grab some towels?” He asked, helping Andrew from the floor and leading him to the library. “Can you fix yourself?”

 

“In a bit, I’m exhausted from fighting to get to Rhea.”

 

“What happened?”

 

“Someone freed Lucifer again and he started destroying hell to get to Crowley. When he asked and no one responded, he started killing.”

 

“So I just let Rhea go up against Lucifer!” Dean Bellowed. “Why the hell didn't you warn me?”

 

“It wouldn’t matter anyway.” Andrew coughed, “She would’ve found a way back, I know her better than anyone. She won’t give up on Crowley, not unless she dies trying.”

 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

 

Rhea snuck carefully to her and Crowley’s room, bolting the door behind and opening their closet door. She quickly dug out her cloak, hoping it may conceal her long enough to make some sort of progress, and ventured a peek out from the bedroom door. The hall was lined with lifeless vessels, looking down she saw the faces of some that she had grown rather fond of. Stopping for a moment she bent down, with tears in her eyes, to stroke the cheek of the young demon chef that had won her heart a long while back. “No, no.. Oh, Mazielle... Sweetheart I’m so sorry.” She turned, closing her eyes in an attempt to prevent tears and continued moving further down the hallway, clinging to the hope that she could remember Mazielle as the smiling young chef that always brightened her days. She wiped her eyes with the hood of her cloak and looked cautiously into Rowena’s room. Rhea wasn’t surprised when she found the room deserted, Rowena most likely left the moment she heard Lucifer’s name. “Desertin’ your son again.” She shook her head.

 

Rounding the corner, Crowley’s office came into view and she pulled the hood lower, to further conceal her features. She heard Crowley's rough tone and it was followed by a sound of pain. She scampered as quietly and quickly as she could, peering into the door and not seeing anyone but Crowley. Letting her heart win over, she ran into the room finding him on his knees in handcuffs. “Crowley.” She cried darting towards him.

 

“No!” He hissed, blood staining his face and teeth. He tried to stand and Lucifer seemingly appeared from nowhere, grabbing Crowley and throwing him back to the ground. Rhea stepped too close to Lucifer’s path and he caught her with an arm around her waist. Snapping his fingers with a smile, a witchcatcher appeared around her neck. She instantly stopped moving, her lavender doe eyes staring at Crowley’s bruised form.

 

Lucifer chuckled, sending a chill down Rhea’s spine. “Looks like I have two doggies now… Hmm, I have to say.” He purred, stroking her cheek with his index finger, “This one looks much more fun to play with… Kneel.” Lucifer commanded and Rhea dropped obediently to her knees, lowering her head with a look of defeat in her eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rhea is kinda badass in this one lol ... in my opinion ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey lovelies,
> 
> had no idea it had been a month since I added to this one, so sorry for the long break dearies. Time got away this term since my free time is now dedicated to calculus (gross)

* * *

The Next Day

 

Lucifer sat comfortably on Crowley’s throne, toying with the chain of Rhea’s collar while she knelt beside him on a colorful floor cushion. “Little Pet, what is it that you see in that sniveling, whiny mess you so naively call your king?”

 

“He’s my fiancé, and he’s a great man.”

 

Lucifer scoffed, “What do you know about great men? I heard you were chased out of your home because of that beautiful little skin tone of yours.” He stroked her hair and she pulled away cringing. “Look at me.” He demanded, the collar forcing her to comply. Lucifer pressed two fingers to her forehead and all of her memories surged to the forefront of her mind, easily displaying to him everything he could ever desire about her. He shook his head, moving to kneel in front of her, watching in pity when tears coursed down her cheek. “You think he’s good because he never laid a hand on you?”

 

“Stop.” She inhaled, fighting back tears, and steadying her quivering jaw.

 

“Aww, I would but… you’re the one in the collar, sweetheart.” He purred, pushing out his bottom lip in a mocking pout. “You’re a strong woman, Rhea, I’ve seen it. All of it… You even make a pretty good queen.” He winked.

 

“Where’s Crowley?”

 

“No need to worry about him.”

 

“Where’s Crowley?” She hissed.

 

Lucifer pulled back, caught off guard by her disrespect. “Stop asking about him.” He growled, gripping her by the chin and forcing her eyes to meet his. “Crowley is going to be broken like the disobedient doggy he is, and with any luck, I’ll get a pretty little queen out of the mix.”

 

“Take me to him.”

 

“No.” He ran a hand over his face. “I give you orders, you have a witchcatcher on, and you still somehow find a way to disobey and disrespect me.”

 

“Everything has a loophole, you only have to be smart enough to find it… Choice o’ words makes all the difference.”

 

He glared at her, watching her chest heave up and down in defiant breaths, and smiled, sending a chill along her spine. “I think I know what just what my naughty little pet needs.” He grabbed her, helping her to her feet and lacing an arm around her shoulders when she tried to shy away from him. “See, dear Rhea, I’m not all terrible.” He led her down the corridor, and towards a door at the very end. He opened the door and guided her in, “I’ll be back in an hour or so, you may want to begin considering your options… And no calling anyone for help.” He turned to leave with a smirk on his features, bolting the door behind him.

 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

 

Five minutes slowly ticked by and Rhea sat on the chaise, pondering his words. Her heart increased, when her mind drifted to Crowley, making her chest tighten with worry. She inhaled slowly trying to calm herself for the sake of her health and her mind locked on something she had offhandedly said to Lucifer.  _ Everything has a loophole, you only have to be smart enough to find it _ …  _ Smart enough to find it. _ Her hands frantically searched her pockets, desperately hoping to find her cellphone. Checking every pocket, she closed her eyes in annoyance. “Dammit.” Her phone sat at the foot of her bed, the place she dropped it when Crowley came up behind her and playfully suggested they take advantage of the ‘quiet morning’, only a few hours before now. 

 

She draped her fingers across the collar and tapped the metal pensively. Rhea went to the closet door praying it was unlocked and hoping that no one had found her stash. She sighed in relief when she found it undisturbed in the wall safe at the back of full closet. Henry’s mother had taught her to hide a box of all key potion ingredients in every room, just in case of emergency. You never knew, being a witch, how your life would play out, or how it may come to an end. She began digging out bottles and powder, frantically mixing the only potion she could think may work. Her eyes fixed on the door and Rhea sighed in relief when she heard nothing in the silence. The concoction she’d never made, before now, seemed to be working. The liquid bubbled and popped, and she fished an empty glass vial from the box, carefully lowering it into the fully brewed potion with a special pair of tongs that she’d kept after Henry’s death. The metal they were crafted from was enchanted to withstand this specific potion. Rhea watched as the vial slowly filled and she pulled the it from the bowl, wiping it with a spare rag. The rag began burning the second it was touched to the liquid.

 

She gasped, tossing it into the basin of water she had on the nightstand. Inhaling deeply she moved to stand in front of the basin, grabbing the pitcher and holding it in one hand, while holding the cleaned vial in the other. Rhea tilted her head to the side and, using the tongs, carefully let the liquid drip onto the witchcatcher. She whimpered in pain when some came in contact with her skin.

 

She clenched her teeth, trying not to make enough noise to alert Lucifer while the potion worked. Rhea rocked back in forth in pain, and within seconds the potion burned through the collar just enough for it to fall from her neck. She caught it before it hit the ground and quickly put it in the water. The potion continued scorching her skin, droplets now on her palms from handling the collar. She panted in pain, pulling herself to her feet, and pouring water from the pitcher onto her skin. The water stopped the progression of the potion, but the pain moved from her neck to her face, scorching red marks trailed along her dark skin.

 

The lock behind her clicked, and Lucifer saw her bent over, facing away from him. He called to her and she turned, grabbing the mixing bowl and throwing the liquid onto Lucifer’s vessel. He growled in pain, a single threat falling upon deaf ears. “Abi!” Rhea screamed, hoping the spell she’d picked up from Rowena would work on herself. Luck was playing on her side for the moment, the spell worked and she found herself at Dean’s feet. “Dean.” She cried in pain. Dean went to reach for the burns on her face and she held up her scorched hands in protest. “You can’t touch me. It might burn you too. I need Cas.”

 

“Cas!” Dean bellowed, the angel appearing moments later, and his eyes locking on Rhea.

 

“What happened to her?”

 

“I don’t know, she said I can’t touch her.” Dean’s voice was shaking, worry evident in his tone. Castiel knelt down and placed to fingers to the witch’s forehead and the burns instantly vanished. She sighed in relief, her hands coming up the feel the renewed, soft skin of her face. She gripped Castiel’s shoulders,

 

“Cas, honey, you have to help me. We have to get Crowley, I threw the potion on Lucifer but it won’t last.”

 

“What potion?”

 

“The same one that burned me, Cas, I don’t time for your damn questions.”

 

“Alright, Where did you last see him?”

 

“The throne room.” Castiel closed his large hand around her upper arm and transported them to Hell. The two stood just outside the throne room, and Rhea peered around the corner. Crowley lay motionless in the corner, a puddle of blood below his head. She turned and buried her head in Castiel’s chest, sobbing in fear of losing him.

 

**“He’ll be okay.” Castiel whispered, rubbing her back. “But we need to get him out of here.” **


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rhea and Castiel go back for Crowley, but will it be the happy rescue they hoped for...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Lovelies,
> 
> Terribly sorry, but I've been super busy today so I didn't have time to proofread but I still wanted to get this published today. Hope there aren't too many mistakes
> 
> Enjoy :) 
> 
> WARNING: slightly detailed description of Crowley's blood, not sure if it needs a warning, but I wanted to give one just to be safe

* * *

_ “He’ll be okay.” Castiel whispered, rubbing her back. “But we need to get him out of here.”  _

 

Rhea nodded, drying her eyes, and straightening her posture. “What do we do if Lucifer’s in there?”

 

“Do you remember the sigil I taught you a while ago.”

 

“You’re gonna have to be more specific, Suga’.” She sighed.

 

“The angel banishing sigil.” He paused for her and she nodded, “Good, use Crowley’s blood to draw the sigil, I’ll distract Lucifer if he’s in there.”

 

Rhea peered around the corner of the large door and cautiously made her way into the room, inching silently forward towards her husband. “So.” A voice called from nowhere making her gasp and run to Crowley, falling hard to her knees at his side. “The obedient little wifey has returned. I thought you’d leave him to rot once you were free.” Lucifer purred stepping out from the shadows of the room.

 

“I will never abandon Crowley.” She hissed.

 

“Lucifer!” Castiel barked, drawing the fallen angel’s attention towards the door and away from Rhea. The two called back and forth, affording Rhea enough time to roughly paint the sigil on the stone wall beside Crowley. She dipped her slender fingers into the sickeningly fresh, and warm blood by Crowley’s head. She held back tears and stroked her fiancé’s shoulder with her spare hand, her quiet voice spilling soothing words of how he would be okay. When she finished, she rolled Crowley’s lax body so he was cradled in her lap.

 

“Cas, go!” At the ringing of her words the angel vanished, Lucifer spun to face her and she crashed her hand to the sigil. He was cast backwards in a flash of white light and Rhea held Crowley tight, transporting herself and the injured demon to the bunker. On the library floor, she frantically searched Crowley for any small sign of life. “Crowley… Crowley?” Tears fought to fall from the corner of her eyes and she lay her head on his chest, praying to hear a heartbeat. “Crowley, please, please, Suga’ you can’t leave me.” She heard the hushed thud of his heart and sobbed, the boys stood around her watching the moment play out, unsure of how they could possibly help. “Cas, please I need you.”

 

Castiel appeared seconds later, kneeling over Crowley and touching two fingers to his forehead. “Please work.” She heard him mumble. The room was silent as they waited, praying, for Rhea’s sake, that Crowley would survive. His vessel lay all too still and the boys were becoming discouraged.

 

“Rhea.” Sam spoke softly, as if speaking to a small child or a frightened animal. “I think--”

 

“No! Don’t you dare say what you’re thinkin’, I’m not losin’ him. Even if it means I’m selfish.” She caressed Crowley’s check and tears fell down her face. “I can’t lose you, Darlin’... I never even got to tell ya.” She bowed her head, trying to calm herself for her health.

 

Minutes seemed to drag painfully by, the boys had left the room leaving just her and Castiel. She laid down beside Crowley and rested her head on his chest. “I love you, Crowley. An’ I will always keep fighting for a way to fix you up. I don’t wanna live without you… Our lives are lonely and I’ve lost too many good things.” She opened her mouth to speak again and heard a small whisper. She looked up and saw his face distort a little and her name fell from his lips. “Crowley?” She sat bolt upright.

 

“Crowley? Can you open your eyes.” Castiel asked in his usual gruff voice.

 

The demon’s eyes opened slowly, and he flinched in pain whenever he tried to move too much. The first thing he caught was the sight of Rhea gazing down on him with love and worry in her eyes. He smiled weakly and slowly moved his hand to cover hers. “Don’t worry, Pet… Won’t be rid of me that easy.” He winked, she let out a breathy laugh and carefully laid her head on his chest, afraid of hurting him. He stroked her hair softly. “I love you, Rhea.”

 

“I love you too, Crowley.”

 

The boys helped Rhea carry him to her old room and they laid him on the bed. She sat beside him with a cloth, wiping away the dirt and traces of his abuse suffered at Lucifer’s hand. He slipped in and out of sleep, and when she finished, taking the cloth and bowl back to the bathroom, she returned to find him awake and trying to do magic. “You should rest, magic can wait.”

 

“I can’t do anything… That little buzz of magic is gone. Lucifer wiped my powers.”

 

“Well, you still have the few things Rowena taught ya, don’t ya?”

 

“I won’t know until I can stand and actually walk.”

 

“All that matters is you gettin’ better, I don’t care about magic.” She leaned down to kiss him, and he stroked her arm lovingly.

 

“Darling, will you lay with me?”

 

**“You never have to ask, Honey.” Rhea laid beside him and rested her head on his chest. He wrapped his arm around her and laced his fingers together, keeping her close, and drifting to sleep. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crowley's condition isn't improving like it should be, forcing Rhea to explore their options

* * *

 

Rhea staggered into the kitchen and her eyes were dark and tired. Dean was the first to notice her. “Wow, you look bad.”

 

“Well, you don’t look like a damn vision either.” She snarled, her reaction making Dean throw his hands up in surrender. “Oh… I’m sorry Suga’, I’m just exhausted. I was up all night watchin’ over Crowley.”

 

“How is he?” Sam inquired in a sweet tone.

 

Her bottom lip quivered and she dropped down into the chair beside him. “He ain’t gettin any better, I don’t know what to do.” Sam pulled her into his arms, cradling her tightly, and kissing her forehead reassuringly.

 

“It’s okay, we’ll find a way to make him better. Dean and I can search through the library if you want?”

 

She nodded and Sam ran his hand along her back, standing up to start browsing the library. Rhea fixed up some food and made her way back to the room Crowley was sleeping in. Pressing open the door, she found him laying on his side, fast asleep. She sat down at his side, placing the food on the nightstand and affectionately caressed his cheek and neck. His eyes slowly opened and he smiled weakly. “You look tired, Pet.”

 

“I didn’t get much sleep… How ya feelin’?”

 

“Like I got trampled by hellhounds, and had my soul ripped out.” She wilted at his description. “Come now Darling, I hate seeing those beautiful eyes be sad.”

 

“I’m just so worried about you, Suga’. I’ve got the boys lookin’ through their library and I’m gonna have Andrew take me to our house so I can fetch my books.”

 

“No, I don’t want to risk Lucifer finding you.”

 

“Crowley, I can handle him. I can’t handle not even trying to help you… I brought you some food, I think you should eat and then try to get some more rest.”

 

“Yes darling.” He winked.

 

…

 

Rhea shook her head in disappointment, running her thin, delicate fingers across her forehead with worry. Sam glanced over and closed his book. “Don’t worry, Rhea, we’ll find  something.”

 

“I found somethin’, that’s the problem.” She inhaled raggedly, trying to keep calm.

 

“How’s that a bad thing.” Dean inquired, cracking open a new beer.

 

“It requires the blood of the victim’s mother. Rowena isn’t ever gonna go fo’ it.”

 

Sam reached out, taking her hand soothingly, “We’ll find a way to make her then.”

 

Back in the bedroom, Crowley had fallen asleep shortly after Rhea left to search her books. His dark eyes were closed, and his bared chest moved slowly up and down. Rhea stood in the doorway admiring her sleeping fiancé and rubbed a hand softly against her stomach, smiling to herself. Her heels clicked quietly as she ventured further into the room, sitting on the bed at Crowley’s side. His eyes opened minutely and she hushed him back to sleep. “Shhh, It’s alright Suga’. It’s only me… Get some more rest, I’ll be back in a little while.” She leaned down and tenderly kissed his scruff covered cheek. “I love you Darlin’... My handsome king.” Rhea stood, going to fetch her cloak from the closet. She fastened it securely and grabbed the case she’d inherited from Henry’s Mother.

 

The case was worn dark wood, with plaid stripes spanning over the top and down the front. She toted the case into the library and opened it with Sam and Dean hovering over her shoulders. She revealed centuries of precious tools and witchcraft heirlooms. She pulled a scrying pendant from the chest and unfurled an aged map of the United States, lighting two pillar candles on either side of the chest. “I know she won’t have gone too far yet, but knowin’ Hell, word prob’ly already got to her that Lucifer is back.” She centered the pendant over the map, letting it swing loosely, trying to clear her mind and focus solely on Rowena. Suddenly, she felt the heat of breath on her neck, and snickered. “Dean, honey, I’m about five foot, if I can feel your breath on my neck, you’re hoverin’ a little too close.” He chuckled and backed off.

 

“Sorry, Witchiepoo, never seen it this up close before.”

Rhea took one last deep inhale and closed her eyes, the scrying pendant began to swing in a large circle, slowly closing in on Rowena’s location. The pendant fell on Kansas City, Missouri. 

 

“She’s in Missouri?” Sam wrinkled his nose.

 

**“She’s at the Raphael Hotel.” **


End file.
